


Dolphin Blanket Blend

by Adelaida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bodyswap, Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida/pseuds/Adelaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka doesn't feel like himself when he wakes up one morning. Everyone is confused but Kakashi is all up for the change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brandilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandilon/gifts), [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/gifts).



_One morning at Iruka's apartment:_

 

 

 

...

 

 

 


	2. II

 

 

 

 


	3. III

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I like this idea so much I will be adding more comics, doodles and random silliness with time.


End file.
